


quite frankly baller sex

by Prim_the_Amazing



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Established Relationship, Morning Sex, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M, Wake-Up Sex, damara gets a lil rough so some aftercare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 05:50:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11178378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prim_the_Amazing/pseuds/Prim_the_Amazing
Summary: Your name is Cronus Ampora and you are the luckiest cat on the fucking planet. You have not one buttwo,count them people, twomatesprits. Scratch that, two human-style date mates, because Damara and Horuss are kinky indulgent fuckers, which is the other ninety percent of why you’re the luckiest cat on the planet. (Screw Roxy and her five girlfriends, you’re definitely winning. Quality over quantity! You have never been insecure or jealousa single day in your life.)-The three horniest Homestuck characters date, and this is their story. It is predictably a PWP fic.





	quite frankly baller sex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChasetheSun2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChasetheSun2/gifts).



> Prompt: I just want these three to be happy, yall. Maybe a pale trio, maybe some stoned cuddling (or other activities), maybe some lazy makeouts or a first date! Just as long as they're in a happy, healthy relationship. Tons of fluff opportunities. BDSM and D/s are my weaknesses, as are communication and aftercare in the case of fics.

Your name is Cronus Ampora and you are the luckiest cat on the fucking planet. You have not one but _two,_ count them people, two matesprits. Scratch that, two human-style date mates, because Damara and Horuss are kinky indulgent fuckers, which is the other ninety percent of why you’re the luckiest cat on the planet. (Screw Roxy and her five girlfriends, you’re definitely winning. Quality over quantity! You have never been insecure or jealous _a single day in your life.)_

You wake up, as you often do, to Damara whispering no doubt filthy things into your ear. You grin at her nice and slow and palm her ass. She gives you a _wrong, idiot_ look but she still arches into it a little. Her hair is still mussed up from the quite frankly baller sex you’d all had until you collectively passed out on your gigantic fornication platform  last night (only the best will do for _your_ kittens, never mind that you already owned it before you got together), and she looks _fucking hot._ You tell her so. She gives you another idiot look, but this one is unmistakably fonder, you decide.

She tilts her head to your left, raising her eyebrows at you expectantly. You look to your left. Ah. The other light of your life. Horuss is still out cold, and he’s so pretty like this without his goggles or his cap or his hair up. Or any clothes at all. And covered in hickeys. He should look like this all the time, you think.

You meet Damara’s eyes, and in that moment there’s no language barrier between you two that can stop you from understanding each other. _Let’s make this guy’s day._

Damara crawls off of you and over Horuss to wedge her sinfully hot (in both senses of the word) body against him, and you follow her lead and now you’ve got a nice Horuss sandwich going on. He’s only a couple castes lower than you, but he still feels pleasantly warm to you. His brow furrows at the sensation of being wedged between the warmest and coldest possible bodies out there (not counting mutants and empresses, those guys are once in a lifetime weirdos anyways and absolutely don’t count).

Damara’s places her hand on Horuss’ fucking amazing chest and slips slowly downwards, taking her time to appreciate the muscular journey down to her well endowed destination. You bite lightly at the closest available ear and rake a clawed hand up his thigh. It’s okay, he’s sturdy, and he’s always liked a bit rough anyways. And you want him awake _yesterday._

His ridiculously pretty eyelashes (why cover them up?) flutter open slowly.

 _“There’s_ those baby blues I love,” you croon. You are the master of sweet talking, it is you.

He seems to be too groggy still to flush at that compliment like he usually would, but Damara is your stars and moons and makes sure to take care of that little problem with a well placed firm grope, and he finally wakes all the way up with the most adorable squeak.

“G’morning, baby,” you say, a little too distracted with the way Damara’s stroking his nook to keep your eyes on his face (and what a nice face it is) for long, lightly, gently, the work on getting him revved up just getting started. You nestle into the side of his neck, smiling, letting him feel your teeth pressed up against his skin, a silent promise.

“Good-- good morning,” he chokes.

Damara murmurs something fond sounding that is also probably vulgar, and presses a kiss against his shoulder that probably would have resulted with a pretty smeared streak of red lipstick, if the two of you hadn’t done such a good job of kissing it off last night.

One of her fingers slips more firmly into him and you lay a hand on one of his rumble spheres, thumbing a pleasure nub in that way you know he likes, just the barest hint of the edge of your claw in the gesture. He lets loose a blissful sigh. Hell yeah, you’re so damn generous, waking up your date mate with such a nice surprise. And isn’t it nice that you coincidentally are _also_ really fucking into this?

You continue like that for some time, nibbling and biting on your designated side of Horuss while playing with his rumble spheres, Damara focusing on his better (by a small margin, all of him is really pretty fucking excellent) half. She lets loose a familiar wicked giggle that you know means she just felt the tip of his bulge poke against her wrist, emerging shyly out from his body. Yours has been out for some time now, sliding all along the side of Horuss’ hip. So sue you, you’re easy. You’d feel bad about it (had felt bad about it) if it weren’t for the fact that your date mates are just as easy. Horuss likes holding himself back because of that masochism thing of his, but Damara is a shameless and unapologetic hedonist. You can respect that.

You toss a leg over him and he smiles at you so sweetly, you just wanna’ eat him up, you swear. Damara copies you with a playful baring of her teeth. Oh, so it’s gonna’ be like that, is it? You bare your teeth right back. It's a lovely sight, you're sure, you’ve got some beautiful chompers.

You reach down towards his crotch, and go for his bulge. You find that Damara’s hand is already there. You’d thought she was still playing around with his nook, but nevermind. This is fun too. You stroke and pet the big beautiful blue thing (ooh, alliteration! Maybe you should write a song that’ll make Horuss just _die),_ your fingers tangling with Damara’s, almost like you’re holding hands. Romantic, if it wasn’t so absolutely filthy. God, that could be the tagline for your entire relationship. You let loose a deep subvocal purr, like a running motor, so thoroughly cheered. This day is off to a _really_ good start.

Horuss lets loose a long, drawn out moan, helplessly loud. Like music to your ears. You tell him so, breath hot in his ear. “Yeah, yeah, sing for me, kitten.”

Damara’s humping his leg with carefree abandon, and she’s so pretty you just _gotta’_ reach over Horuss and give one of her cute perky lil’ pleasure nubs a tweak, even though you’re supposed to be focusing just on Horuss right now. She lets out a sharp cry of delight, and her grinding just grows harder, more punishing. Horuss whimpers.

You finally give in and touch yourself, a hand going into your nook while your bulge wraps around your wrist and your other hand works on his nook. Your claws are shorter and duller than Damara’s, it’s safer for you to be in there while she focuses on his bulge. That may in fact be the precise reason why you always keep your claws trimmed like this. Hey, nothing says you're ready to go down at any time quite like a good manicure. Damara’s also ready to go down at any time, it’s just that that is always going to include a whole lot of clawing. Right now though, you’re all far gentler than usual, lazy and languid from a long night of fucking and sleeping and waking up to warm-- or cold-- well, _loving_ bodies. Your back is a shredded mess underneath the bandages she’d applied before conking out, your body a proud fuck trophy.

It feels so fucking good that your eyes roll back in your head a little.

You can all do scenes. You can do long drawn out fucks that takes hours, an entire day. You can also all chase the closest orgasm with no regret, knowing that if any of you want anything a little more patient the most you’ll have to do is wait for the refractory period to be over and for the nearest available date mate to clear their schedule. You all like a little bit of every kind of fucking, variation is the spice of a good sex life and all that. You have great taste.

Right now, this is looking like a desperate chase after the closest orgasm kind of fuck. That’s cool, you’re kinda’ starving and really looking forward to whatever fancy shit Horuss is gonna’ whip up for breakfast as a reward for you anyways.

That doesn’t mean that you don’t make the most of it, though. It doesn’t mean that Damara doesn’t call you every filthy name under the sun while her pace picks further and further up, that Horuss doesn’t finally crumble and beg, that you don’t smirk and grin and gloat and tell Damara to claw you (and she does, bright hot white lines across your skin, running over onto Horuss’ skin, and he sobs, he’s so happy). Neither you or Damara let yourselves come until Horuss does so first, helping and stroking him through it, this morning has been about him after all (love has taught you so well about being selfless, at least when it comes to sex, never mind the fact that you know that this means Horuss is gonna’ do that _thing_ you like for you tonight), and then you both go near simultaneously, her scream definitely beating yours. Ah, you’ll get her the next time. _(Fuck_ your neighbours, Roxy _will_ know that your sex life is superior to hers.)

You all just lay there and pant for a while, before Horuss gets up first. You guess that makes sense, him being the first to go and all that. He comes back only a moment later with the first aid kit, it not being far away in the first place from last night. He patches you up first, the sweet dumbass, and then takes care of his own claw marks. The water bottle gets passed around. You look down at the mess you’ve made.

“I vote we just have shower sex,” you say.

Damara makes an agreeing noise.

“Now?” Horuss asks, not covering his excitement well at all really, the endearing fucker.

“Now.”

“I’ll make us omelet afterwards.” He nods.

You are the luckiest cat on _the fucking planet._


End file.
